Golf clubs typically include a shaft having an upper end and a lower end. A head fixed to the lower end is used to strike a gold ball. A grip fixed to the upper end provides a surface and geometry that allows the user to control the head and accurately hit the ball.
Golf club grips are typically fixed to a shaft using adhesives. As a result, improper initial placement of the grip on the shaft is important because once the adhesive sets, repositioning of the grip is impossible. In order to correct an improperly installed grip, the existing grip must be completely removed. If the improperly installed grip is damaged during removal, it must be discarded and a new grip must be provided. Moreover, replacing worn out grips is also difficult because the adhesive must be removed from the shaft prior to attaching a new grip. Accordingly, a need exists for a grip that can be easily fixed to and removed from a shaft.